Neverbe Valley
Neverbe Valley is one of the five core locations of the Dreamlands. It is home to all lost ideas of the waking worlds, as well as Blorb's domain. Description Like all locations within The Dreamlands, Neverbe Valley does not occupy any singular space. However it will often drift to lie somewhere between the Unwritten Library, the Phantasmagorium, and the Nightmare Keep. Interestingly, Neverbe Valley is the only location to have any sort of population, as such it is split into several territories. Arrival Park The safest territory of the Valley, waves of new arrivals went on to build a massive playground that stretches for miles where the Neverbes play. An endless aura of laughter and joy permeates the air, the Neverbes never grow weary or bored. All fights are play fights, all bellies are comfortably full, sleep is never needed but always comfortably easy to fall into. Dreamers who have caught glimpses of Arrival Park have likened it to paradise. The Junkleyard A wild coupling of wasted inventions and bizarre evolutions of long-extinct species. Any creature or thing deemed too twisted by the occupants of Arrival Park will be eventually be forced to these untameable outskirts. Easily the most volatile and dangerous territory, only the brave or sadistic dare to make it their home. Cathedral of the Door Blorb's unofficial home, named for its passageway to Elliot's closet. In all the Dreamlands, the Door is the only reliable entrance or exit from the Waking World. The Cathedral sits atop the highest mountain on the ridge that encompasses the valley, and is famously fitted with the cruelest traps and trickery dreamt up by the most sadistic masters of torture to keep intruders from accessing the Door. Though the Door is known to the Neverbes, King Blorb has made it clear that any who attempt to pass through without his permission will be subjected to all the worst horrors he has collected from the Junkleyard. = Leadership Though technically Blorb's domain, Blorb does not offer much in the way of governing, preferring to hang around with Elliot in the Waking World. The only real responsibility Blorb seems concerned with is hunting for exceptionally vile or dangerous Neverbes within the Junkleyard, but he does this to further his collection rather then protect its citizens. Culture Though wild and unkept, the large number of occupants have developed something of a society within Neverbe Valley. Neverbes will often travel in bands, the larger of these developing into tribes that occupy certain territories. Neverbes who stay with one tribe for an extended period of time will develop characteristics to mimic their friends, sometimes even forgoing initial characteristics of their dreamer parents. As the majority of the Neverbes are children, many of the activities of these tribes are devoted to play and exploration. The odd teenage or adult Neverbe may try to claim superiority through force, but such occurrences are rare due to their small number. Many of the conflicts between tribes are petty and harmless, anything resembling a war is rare.